Learn To Love You Again
by Red-7A
Summary: SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Learn To love You Again**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Summary : After the end of the war between Konoha against Akatsuki, Madara, and Danzo; Konoha succeed to regain its peace once again. Tsunade is taking charge back as the Hokage and she has permitted Sasuke and his new team to stay in Konoha without any punishment as a traitor, considering they had helped Konoha when the war occurred. And to celebrate this winning, Tsunade had thrown a night party for all Konoha shinobi. Almost all the shinobi got drunk at the party, including Haruno Sakura. In her drunk state, she unconsciously seduced Uchiha Sasuke. But strangely, Sasuke didn't try to shove her away. So, at the night they had sex. Two months later, Sakura found out that she's pregnant. Sasuke decided to give his responsibility by proposing her to marry him. But Sakura don't want to accept it.

"I don't want to marry him. It's a mistake, we were drunk at that night." She yelled to her former sensei.

Unknowingly by Sakura, he was not drunk at all at that night.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**At Hokage Office**

"I WILL NOT MARRY HIM!" A pink haired girl yelled to the Hokage, who was her former sensei. She stood in front of the Hokage desk, shooting an angry glare to the Hokage. While the raven-blue haired man stood calmly beside the woman who soon to be the mother of his child

After about five minutes with the glaring contest between Tsunade and Sakura, finally Tsunade spoke something.

"You don't have a choice Sakura. You're carrying his child."

"Of course I have a choice! I can raise this child by myself without need to marry him or anyone else!" She yelled again.

"I know you capable to raise it by yourself. But people will mock you and that child because it will be born out of wedlock, Sakura." The Hokage let out a big sigh.

"Then let me take an abortion." She said quietly, feeling bad to say something cruel to her own unborn child. She earned an angry glare from Sasuke because of her words.

"You'll never allow yourself to do that Sakura." Tsunade said calmly.

"Tsunade sama I..."

"You will marry him. That's an order, Sakura." Tsunade said demandingly, cutting her off.

"I don't want to marry him. It's a mistake, we were drunk at that night." Sakura yelled to her former sensei. "I want to marry someone who loves me back. He never loves me, how can he loves my child." Sakura cried desperately.

"He will love that child. It's his too, Sakura. Am I right, Sasuke?" Tsunade directed her glare to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said, glaring back to the Hokage.

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke for a few seconds before she directed her gaze towards the floor. Silent was filled the room for a minute.

"I...I'll marry him." Sakura said, glaring at him straight to his onyx eyes. "But with a few conditions." She told again firmly, never let her gaze from his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll marry fro the sake of this child. But, we will never act like husband and wife should be act. And we will never interfere each other personal life." She said in demanding voice.

Sasuke kept silent for few seconds.

"Fine, but you'll stay with me at Uchiha Compound." He said emotionless.

Sakura nodded her head.

"So, when you'll hold this marriage?" The Hokage asked, gazing between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Three days from this day." He said as he walked out from the room, leaving Sakura in shocking state.

"HEY JERK COME BACK HERE!!" She yelled to him

Sasuke smirked outside hearing her yell.

"It's too fast damn it." Sakura muttered with anger.

Tsunade chuckled, watching her former apprentice.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

The wedding party had finished, it was performed very smoothly. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato, Sai and all the rookie 9 were coming to the party. Even Gaara, Kankurou and Temari were coming too. One groom was grinning stupidly from the start until the end of party. Meanwhile the other groom was smirking sometimes, but almost the whole times, he kept his stoic face. And the brides, one was forcing fake smiles and the other smiled shyly, fidgeting her index finger. Why there are two grooms and brides? Here is the story...

-flashback-

"WHAT? Sakura chan is pregnant with Teme's child!?? And she is going to marry Teme?" Naruto shouted in shock to the Hokage.

"Yes Naruto." Tsunade sighed, covering her ears.

"When Tsunade-baachan?"

"Don't call me like that. Three days from now." Tsunade said, signing a mount of papers.

"Tsunade-baachan, I want to get married too!" Naruto said.

"WHAT!!??" Tsunade yelled in shock.

"I'll not let Teme get married first. So I'll get married too."

"Naruto...marriage is not something for play and is not easy. I don't think you are mature enough to take a responsibility such as marriage." Tsunade exhaled a big sigh.

"Tsunade-baachan, I'm 18. you don't need to worry. Now I need to go to propose Hinata chan. Bye baachan." Naruto said very fast, poofing from Hokage office.

"Wait Nar....." Tsunade shook her head.

* * *

"Hinata chan!" Naruto shouted, appearing in front of Hinata.

"Na-Naruto kun....what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered, blushing inwardly.

"Hinata chan, marry me!" He said bluntly.

"Wh-wha-what...." Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and then fainted to the ground.

"Hinata chan? Hinata chan?"

-end of flashback-

* * *

**At Uchiha Compound**

It was Sasuke and Sakura's wedding night. Although it wasn't their first night. Neither of them initiated a talk on the way to Uchiha Compound. Even until they had arrived, silent still engulfed them.

Sakura looked around his compound, no, now it was their compound.

"Sasuke." Sakura finally said something to him.

"Hn?"

"Where is my bedroom?"

"Follow me." He replied, smirking mischievously.

Sakura noticed his smirk.

**What is he thinking about to smirk like that? What is he trying to play?**

Sakura thought in her mind, knitting her brows in confusion.

Sasuke led her to the second floor, he stopped in front of one door, opening it.

"Here is our bedroom." He said.

Sakura was lost in astonishment of the room so she paid no mind to what he said. The room was so big with king size bed, a dresser, a big wardrobe and the decoration was awesome. Uchiha symbol was drawn on the mid wall.

"it's beautiful." She murmured subconsciously.

"Hn. Glad you like it." He said.

Sakura approached the bed, laying down on it. "Aah....it's so comfortable." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke walked, nearing the bed.

He sat down on it, beside his wife.

"So Sasuke, where is your bedroom?" Sakura asked still with closed eyes.

"Here." He said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Her eyes suddenly jerked open and she sat up on the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked with fury.

"Nope" He replied shortly, staring at her.

"Why you must sleep in here? There are so many other rooms in this house!" She shouted, seething in anger.

"Because I'm your husband." He replied calmly, not a single fear of his wife's anger was showed on his face.

"No! You will not sleep in here. That's final!"

"Yes, I'll sleep in here."

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes."

Sakura let out a big sigh, stopping their childish acts.

"Okay, you can sleep in here. But....on that sofa." Sakura told him, pointing the sofa across from the bed with her index finger.

"No. I'll not sleep on that sofa." He said coolly, his eyes still on her.

"Remember our agreement Sa-su-ke." She glared intensely towards him.

He just stared at her playfully.

"Hn." He stated and suddenly he laid his body down to the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing? I told you to sleep on that sofa." Sakura shouted.

He closed his eyes, ignoring his wife's shout.

"Hey Sasuke wake up!"

Sasuke still ignored her.

"Hey jerk! Get your lazy ass from my bed!"

Annoyed by her shouts, he opened his eyes, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to lay down on the bed beside him.

"Hey...." She startled.

"What are you doing!? You jerk!!"

He lingered his hand around her waist, keeping her from running away. Sasuke closed his eyes again meanwhile his wife struggled to get out from him.

"Get your hand off me!" She yelled.

"Or you will regret it Uchiha!!" She threaten him with venom in her voice.

He laid there still didn't budge, ignoring her whimper. But Sakura would not just admitted her fail easily so she kicked her husband with her superhuman strength. Her kick landed on his stomach, he didn't have time to dodge it. Sasuke fell down from the bed, moaning slightly in pain. He held his stomach, his handsome face was showing that he was in pain. Watching her husband like that, she felt guilty and worry.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" She got up from bed, approaching him.

"Sasuke? Let me look your injury." She said, worriness in her tone.

"Hn. It's okay." He replied quietly.

Sakura helped him up to the bed.

"Let me see, so I can heal it." Sakura said almost pleaded.

"I'm okay, just need a good rest." He said, closing his eyes.

Sakura nodded, covering him with blanket and then laying beside him. She tried to close her eyes but guilty feeling was haunted her. She sometimes glanced to him to check on him. She did that a few times before she drifted to sleep. Feeling the steady rhythmic of her breath, Sasuke opened his onyx eyes. He glanced to his wife, watching her sleeping state as he smirking.

_It's hurt but it's worthy, and I can use it against her._ He thought, placing his hand on his injury. Then, he scooted closer to her, trying to linger his hand carefully around her waist, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hmm...." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke halted his breath when she moaned, but luckily she was still in a deep sleep. He continued his track to place his hand around her waist carefully. He smiled to himself when he succeed to do that. Then, he snuggled his head to her shoulder slowly, letting the sleepiness to take over him.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

**Naruto And Hinata's Wedding Night**

Hinata was sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her index fingers. It was her first night with Naruto so she felt extremely nervous.

"Hinata chan, sorry to make you waiting." Naruto emerged from the bathroom half naked, showing his bare chest. His new wife blushed inwardly, dropping her gaze to the ground to avoid his half naked form.

"I-it's okay, Na-Naruto kun." She stuttered an answer.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, making his way towards her. He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her to lay down on the bed.

"Na-Na-Naruto kun...." Hinata's face became more redder. Naruto was on top of her body with his hands on the bed to hold his weight.

"Na-Naruto kun......can we.....we do it slowly?" She asked timidly.

"No, Hinata chan." Naruto shook his head.

"Bu-but...."

"I must catch up with Teme." He said, pouting like a child.

"Wh-what do you mean, Naruto kun?" Hinata frowned in confusion.

"Teme and Sakura chan will have a baby. So now we must make a baby too!" Naruto said bluntly.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock for a split seconds and then fainted.

"O-oi Hinata chan! Hinata chan! Wake up!"

* * *

**The Day After Sasuke And Sakura's Wedding Night**

"Hmm..." Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

The sunlight which broke in from the window woke her up from her sleep. She yawned but still with closed eyes. When she tried to get up from the bed, she couldn't, something was blocking her body. With frowning expression, she took a glance to the thing on her waist, the thing that was blocking her body to get up.

**A hand? Whose hand? **Sakura thought to herself, feeling confuse. Apparently, she forgot that she had married yesterday.

**Where am I? **She glanced around the room with sleepy eyes. When she tried to recognize the room, something was moving on her shoulder. She glanced down towards the moving object, only to find Sasuke snuggled to her shoulder with closed eyes.

**Sasuke? **

Memories of her wedding with him hit her mind when she looked at his face.

**Uchiha, you're so dead!**

She yelled in her mind, her eyes flashing with anger. She tried to get rid his hand from her waist, but every times she did it, he tightened her hold and snuggled more to her. Losing her temper, she picked up her pillow and hit him with full power.

BUK!!!

Sasuke stirred, feeling something hit his head.

"Wake up you jerk!!" Sakura shouted while hit him again, over and over with the pillow.

Realizing his wife's anger, he immediately thought hardly with his genius brain to find a way to get out from her anger.

And....CLICK!

Just in a flash of second, he got an idea.

"Ah!" He winced softly because he didn't want to be looked like a weak person, but it was loud enough to be heard by his wife.

He made an expression on his face like he was in pain. And his acting was really good, making Sakura to fall for it. Looking his painful expression, Sakura stopped hitting him and felt worry for him.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Where's the hurt, let me see it." Sakura asked with real worriness in her tone, holding his shoulder firmly.

Sasuke held his stomach immediately, reminding her about what had happened last night.

"It-it still hurt? I've told you last night to let me see it so I can heal it, but you refused me. It's your own fault Sasuke." Sakura's expression showed worriness mixed up with anger.

"Hn. It didn't hurt anymore, not until you hit me with that pillow." He said still with his fake expression, grimacing like he was in deep pain.

"Then, let me heal it, stupid! Lift up your shirt!" She commanded him.

"No."

"No? So what do you want Uchiha?" Her patience had really hit its limit.

"I'm hungry. But it's very hurt, I couldn't bare the pain if I must make my own breakfast." Sasuke uttered what he wanted.

"So, you want me to make a breakfast for you!? IS THAT RIGHT, UCHIHA!!?" She shouted loudly.

"Hn"

"WHAT!!? Do you think I'm your house maid or something like that!!? Beside I never thought that Uchiha Sasuke, who killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and Danzo would be so damn weak like this!" She yelled loudly, loud enough to make him deaf.

"Hn. It's really hurt cause my own wife did this to me." He bluntly said, staring at her emerald eyes.

Sakura blinked a few times, feeling shock and disbelief by his words.

"Hahaha, so funny Sasuke. Romantic words are not suit for you at all." Sakura said in mocking tone.

"Whatever. So would you make a breakfast for me or not?" He closed his eyes still held his stomach.

Sakura thought for a few seconds whether to make him a breakfast or not.

**Like hell I will do that!**

**But his injury is because of me, I couldn't just forget my responsibility like that.**

**But what if he just acting like he is in pain, what if he is lying to me just to make me to obey him like a servant.**

**But his expression is is really like he is indeed in pain....**

Sakura debated with herself, contemplating hardly.

"Sakura?"

His call was breaking her from her own thought. Staring at him, she sighed as she got up from the bed.

She stood near the bed, looking at him as he looking back at her.

"Say 'please' " She said in demanding voice.

"What?" Sasuke was confused but still kept his emotionless face.

"Say 'please', then I will make a breakfast for you." she repeated it.

Sasuke grunted, feeling annoyed but keeping his mouth shut.

Neither of them said something, just glaring to each other.

For a minute like eternity, she sighed and broke the glaring contest.

"I'll make it." She said weakly, walking out of their bedroom.

"Don't forget to add tomatoes." He spoke right when she just took one step out from the door. She rolled her eyes inwardly.

* * *

**At The Kitchen**

Sakura was cooking a chicken tomato soup and it almost done. She was stirring it, when he walked down from the stairs towards the kitchen. Sakura glanced to his direction, feeling his presence. Sasuke who was walking normally before, hurriedly placed his hand over his stomach and walked slowly, realizing his wife's stare on him. He walked slowly to the kitchen while sometimes cringed like he was in pain, but the truth he wasn't. Her kick did leave a bruise mark on his stomach but in fact it was nothing for a strong man like him.

Sasuke made his way to the table, sitting and waiting for his breakfast.

"It's done." Sakura said, serving it to him and herself. They ate in silent, sometimes when she didn't notice, he would take a glance over her but quickly averted his eyes somewhere else when she looked back at him.

Feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silent, Sakura asked something to break the silent.

"Sasuke, why don't you let me heal it?"

"Hn." He replied with just a 'hn'.

"Could you say something beside 'hn'? And what the hell is 'hn'? Sakura said in annoyance.

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So why? What is your true reason?" She asked again.

He said nothing for a split second, feeling caught off guard by her question.

"Because it's a love mark from my wife." He said in serious tone, making Sakura dumbfounded.

"WHAT? Give me a break Sasuke." Sakura stared at him in disbelief, suppressing her blush.

"Are you crazy? Or is that because I hit you with pillow so your brain is damage? If that's so, I don't care. Cause you know what. My love for you is done when you came here to attack Konoha." She said coldly to him. "And once more, we are married just for this child, and don't forget our agreement. We will divorce after this child is born." Sakura stated firmly and so cold.

"Hn. I know." He replied calmly.

"Good." Sakura stood up, picking the dishes and putting it on the sink.

_It's gonna be a long way. Sasuke_ thought, sighing slightly.

"Sakura?" He called her.

"What?" Sakura replied while washed the dishes.

"I want to watch the TV."

"Then?"

"Turn on the TV for me."

"HAH!? Am I not misheard what you said? I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SERVANT!! Why are you so annoying today, Sasuke!!?"

"I know. But, it's very hurt. I barely can walk to the living room." He said plainly not in pleading tone.

"You just need to push the remote's button to switch it on." She turned her body around to face him, her hands was on her hips.

"Hn. Please." He said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I won't repeat it."

"Fine, have a nice watch then." She began to walk away.

"I said please." He repeated in annoyance.

Sakura smirked, halting her walk.

"Okay, I'll help you."

* * *

**At The Living Room**

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa beside her. She pushed the 'ON button' on the remote to switch on the TV.

"What channel do you want to watch?" Sakura asked, her eyes on the screen.

"News channel." He answered shortly as Sakura changed the channel to news channel just like what he wanted.

"Here." Sakura gave the remote to him, starting to stand up from the sofa.

"Wait" He grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leave.

She looked at him irritatedly, folding her arms. "What again?"

"Accompany me." He stated firmly.

"For what?" She was confused, knitting her brows.

"In case my wound gets hurt again, you'll be here to aid me." He said, his hand still holding her wrist.

"You can yell to call me when it happens." She glared to him, yanking her hand out of his grip.

"Do I must remain you who gave this wound to me?" He said in mocking tone.

She glared at him intensely.

After a while, she plopped down back on the sofa, her feeling of guilty was winning over her hate towards him.

Not long after she sat down on the sofa, Sasuke was laying his head down, using her lap as a pillow.

"Hey...."She startled. "What are you doing?"

"My injury is getting hurt again, I need to rest." He said as he closed his eyes.

**What's got into his head, acting like a spoiled child like this? He clearly trying to fool me around using his wound. I'm so damn sure that all his expressions are just merely a fake.**

**Oh Uchiha, just wait for my sweet revenge!!!**

She yelled on her mind, a devilish smirk was tugging on her lips. While her husband was falling asleep on her lap, didn't know about the revenge that he would get from his beautiful wife.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank You List :**

**a.) Theary15:**Thank you for reviewed my first and second chapter. I love it so much.

**b.) Frost queen :Thank you for your kindness, I love your story 'Sakura's confession'. Can't wait for your update on that story. I made this chapter a little bit longer just like what you said.**

**c.) Twisted Musalih : **Thanks a lot.

**d.) Tiger Priestess :**Thank you. Hope you like this new chapter too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

**Two Days Later**

An argument between two stubborn people was breaking the peaceful afternoon at uchiha Compound. The wife was trying to provoke her husband to accompany her to the mall but the husband was refusing with all of his efforts.

"Come on Sasuke, it will not take so long." Sakura said, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"No." He bluntly declined.

"The mall will not hurt you or even bite you." She mocked him.

"I said no, and it means NO." Sasuke glared at her, earning a glare too from his wife.

"What makes you don't want to go to the public places? You have nothing to be ashamed, you have a handsome face and perfect body, minus attitude though." She spoke, rolling her eyes.

"I won't go. Thanks for your compliment." He replied coldly.

"I need to buy baby supplies." Sakura told him in anger tone, glaring more deeper.

"Go with your mother then." He replied shortly.

"How dare you Uchiha! Do I must remind you who put this baby inside my womb, huh!?" Sakura said fiercely.

Sasuke gulped but still locked his eyes with hers.

"Beside, it's the baby's want, not me. The baby wants her/his daddy to come along with her/his mommy, right baby?" Sakura said as she caressed her stomach softly. "And moreover, aren't you afraid to let your pregnant wife to go alone by herself?" Sakura smiled to him sweetly, staring at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

Sasuke was amazed by her sudden changed of expressions. She was angry before but now she was smiling and pouting like a sweet little child.

_Is she has a mood swing or something?_

Sasuke knitted his brows in confusion for a few seconds before he said something.

"Fine." He confirmed, grunting and sighing loudly. He couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura said happily, walking to the front door with Sasuke behind her.

**Yes! Got you Sasuke! I'm gonna take a sweet revenge on you for the whole long day. I'm such a good actress.**

Sakura thought in her mind, smiling devilishly.

* * *

**At The Mall**

Sakura went straight into a baby store, followed by Sasuke. She put in a bunch of baby clothes, a bunch of baby shoes and socks, and so many other baby things to her trolley. Sasuke just followed her with annoyed expression.

Satisfy with all what she took, she went to the cashier to pay it.

"It's 850 yen" The cashier said.

"Okay, wait a minute." Sakura said, turning her head aside to Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"What?" He frowned.

"Pay it." Sakura said in commanding tone.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked still with frowning expression.

"Cause you're the husband, it's your duty." Sakura gave a meaningful glare, her glare was filled with threats.

Sasuke sighed and took out his wallet, murmuring something lowly which sounded like 'you didn't mention it in the agreement'.

While Sasuke paid, Sakura walked away from the store, leaving him alone with all the shopping bags. Sasuke quickened his pace to follow her. His face looked very annoyed than before, carrying his wife's shopping bags. Sasuke followed Sakura to the women clothes store. And again, in here Sakura took a lot of clothes for her. Then, she walked to the women undergarments section. Sasuke didn't want to follow her to that section, so he stood two meters away from it. But Sakura would not let that happen, she called Sasuke over on purposely.

"Sasuke, come here! Help me to pick a sexy bra." She called him over, smirking.

But Sasuke didn't budge from his place. Not until Sakura threw a heated glare to him, her glare said 'if you don't come here right away, you'll regret it for the rest of your life'.

After a few seconds under her glare, he moved his feet to the place where his wife was.

With a pissed off look, he stood beside Sakura. He was the only male on that section. Almost all the women on that section were giggling towards him, making him more pissed off.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said angrily.

But Sakura wouldn't easily obey him, on the other hand, she was doing the contrary from what he said. She was slowering down to choose the undergarments.

After about one hour at that women undergarments section, Sakura finally chose what she wanted to buy, and it was only a bra, just one pink bra.

"Okay, I'm finish. Let's pay." Sakura said cheerily.

"Only that?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Hah?"

"You made me spent one hour at this hell of place just to pick one bra?" He said in angry and disbelief.

"So what!?" Sakura replied coldly, walking to the cashier.

And again she ordered Sasuke to pay for her and carry the shopping bags. And it kept happening from one store to another store.

These last for hours like eternity. Feeling tired and satisfied enough with the amount of money that her husband had spent for her, Sakura stopped her shopping spree and decided to head back home.

* * *

**On The Way Home**

Sasuke and Sakura walked together on the crowded street. Sakura was on the front and Sasuke was following behind her, carrying her shopping bags. Twenty bags on his right hand and fifteen bags on his other hand.

"Sakura, you can at least bring one or two bags. Beside all of these are yours." Sasuke spoke in annoyed tone.

"I can't Sasuke. Those are heavy and it's not good for the baby if I'm carrying it." Sakura answered without even looked back on him.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Sasuke."

"What again?" He said rather harshly.

"Don't ever you dare to raise your voice at me!!!" She shouted, gaining attention from other pedestrians.

"Hn." He sighed, feeling uncomfortable to do verbal fight in front a lot of people.

"Speaking about my parents..they told me that they will come for dinner tonight." Sakura uttered.

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I just forgot, I think." She shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

**At Home**

"Sasuke, place all my bags in the bed room. I'll prepare dinner for my parents." Sakura ordered him, walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded and went upstairs. He put down all the bags near the bed and then laid himself on the comfortable bed. He felt very tired so he decided to take a rest for twenty or thirty minutes. As he tried to rest peacefully, he didn't know that his wife was doing something evil in the kitchen.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was making a cup of hot tea while an evil plan was lingering in her smart brain. She added sleeping powder to the tea, smirking devilishly.

**My revenge is not over yet, Sasuke.**

After she stirred the tea, she brought it upstairs towards her and Sasuke's bedroom.

* * *

**At The Bedroom**

"Sasuke kun?" She entered the bedroom.

Sasuke who wasn't sleep yet, opened up his eyes lazily. He was kinda surprise to hear his wife's sweet tone called for him.

_She never calls me with that suffix again. And why she's using it now..?_

"Sasuke kun, I know you are tired. So I made this hot tea as a thank you for accompany me to the mall today." She said sweetly, approaching him and giving him the tea.

_Why she is acting so nice towards me now?_

_Something is not right.._

_What she is up to?_

He stared at her oddly, trying to figure out what was in her mind. A tad of worry crept into his heart.

"Take it. It will make you feel relax." Sakura said, smiling warmly.

"Did you add poison in this tea?" Sasuke asked as he hesitantly took the cup from her.

"Hahaha, of course not Sasuke kun. I'll not kill my baby's father." She replied, laughing fakely.

"Hn." He drank the tea while watched his wife suspicious look.

"Now you better get sleep. It's still 05:30, my parents will come at 07:00, so I'll wake you up at six. Have a nice dream." Sakura told him, taking the empty cup from him and heading out from the room.

After just a second she went out from the room, Sasuke was feeling dizzy and not long after that, he was falling into a deep sleep.

Sakura walked back to the bedroom after three minutes. She tiptoed approaching him on the bed. Standing beside him, she called his name to check whether he was already falling asleep or not.

"Sasuke?"

No answer.

"Sasuke?"

Still no answer.

She shook his body lightly, but still he didn't wake.

Now she believed that the sleeping powder had worked on him.

"I'll make this day as the most torturous day for you, Sa-su-ke." She said evilly, smirking wickedly.

She walked to her dresser table, taking some of her make-up kit. And then she walked back to him, climbing to the bed beside him. She giggled while executed her evil plan on her husband. First, she put powder to his pale skin face.

**Wow, his face is so smooth and soft.**

Then, she put pink eye shadow on his eyelids and black mascara on his eyelashes. And for the last touch of her work, she put on red lipstick to his lips.

"It's done. You look so pretty , Sasuke. You make me almost jealous." She giggled to his sleeping form.

Then, she walked back to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her parents.

* * *

**At 07:00 pm**

She had finished preparing the dinner and now she was heading upstairs to wake up her pretty husband. She entered their room, nearing him. He still in a deep sleep. She gave him an antidote pill, putting it inside his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. The pill would make him wake from his sleeping condition. Sakura was an expert in medicines cause she was the best medic nin in Konoha. And about only a minute later, Sasuke's eyes began to stir and crack open slowly.

"Sakura?" He said weakly, still feeeling light headed.

"Sasuke, you're finally awake. I tried to wake you up for a few times but you didn't budge like a dead man." Sakura lied to him.

"Hn.I need to get shower before your parents come." He said, holding his head with his hand.

"No, you don't have time for that. It's already 07:00 o'clock, and my parents will come in any minutes." Sakura said, preventing him to get shower. Sakura didn't want Sasuke to get shower cause it would ruin her make-up on him.

"But.."

"No but Uchiha. C'mon we go downstairs. You don't need to get shower, you look gorgeous like always. C'mon." Sakura dragged him out from the bed, meanwhile she was laughing hysterically in her heart.

They headed downstairs to the dining room, waiting for Sakura's parents arrival.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Let me open it. Wait here okay." Sakura said, rushing to the front door to greet her parents.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Come in." Sakura stepped aside, letting her parents walking in.

Her mother who had pink hair tied up to a neat bun was smiling warmly to her only daughter. Meanwhile her father wearing an annoyed expresion on his face.

Sakura guided her parents to the dining room, where her husband was waiting. In her heart, Sakura was excited and couldn't wait for her parents reaction if they saw Sasuke's make-up face like a woman.

"Have a sit." Sakura said, walking to the seat beside her husband.

Sasuke stood up from his seat to greet his parents in law.

And a sudden wave of shock hit the parents when they looked at Sasuke's face. Sakura's parents stood there like a statue, a shock was clearly showed on their faces, specially on Sakura's mother. Meanwhile Sakura tried suppressing her laugh.

"Mom, Dad." Sasuke greeted them politely.

"I'm not your father!" Sakura's father shouted. "Sakura! What the..." Her father trailed off.

Sakura burst out laughing, couldn't hold it any longer.

Suddenly, Sakura's mother was changed from shock to angry.

"You!...You!" Sakura's mother said in anger, pointing her index finger at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked in confuse, he didn't know why his mother in law was angry with him. He knew her parents hated him because he had impregnated their only daughter in such a young age. But their anger was over when he married her. So it didn't make sense if they were angry with him suddenly like this.

"What, huh!? You still asked WHAT?" Sakura's mother became more angrier. "I can't believe it, I give my only daughter to a hermaphrodite like you!!" Her mother shouted as she hit Sasuke's body over and over.

_Hermaphrodite?_

Sasuke was extremely confused while he tried to block her hit with his hands.

"How can a sissy like you impregnated her?" Sakura's mother kept grumbling and hitting Sasuke meanwhile Sakura was laughing loudly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, still trying to block her hit.

Suddenly, Sakura's mother halted her hit and scanned the room, looking for something.

"Where is that thing..." Sakura's mother mumbled, walking out from the room to find the thing she said.

Sasuke frowned, still dumbfounded. Sakura's father sighed, walking to the table and sitting beside his daughter. Sakura's father had knew that it surely was his daughter who made all of this, but he decided to keep silent and let his son in law got some lesson from his wife.

"What it is all about?" Sasuke turned his body towards his wife, asking for explanation.

But Sakura just kept laughing madly.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her in warning tone.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her again still with anger tone.

Right when Sakura wanted to tell the truth, suddenly her mother came back in with a broom on her right hand.

"I can't believe it I have a hermaphrodite as my son in law." Sakura's mother shouted and began hitting Sasuke with the broom. "How poor my daughter and my grandchild to have a sissy like you as a husband and father!!!" She continued hitting him.

Now Sakura was stopping her laugh, her eyes widen in horror, watching her mother hitting her husband with a broom. Worriness crept into her heart as she stood up to approach them.

Sasuke still busy to blocked every hit that landed on his body. He didn't use any jutsu to fight back, he knew he could win easily if he used it, but she was his own mother in law, Sakura's mother, so he couldn't do that.

"Wait Mom! Explain to me what is really happen in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Shame on you!!" His mother in law kept hitting him.

Sakura hurriedly approaching them, standing between them.

"Sakura, move away!" Her mother ordered him.

"No, Mom. Listen to me! It's not his fault!" Sakura said, defending her husband.

"You still dare defending him, huh!?" Her mother asked in fury.

"No, let me.."

"Move away from him! Or you want me to hit you too!?" Her mother yelled, cutting her off.

Sakura shook her head, shielding Sasuke with her own body.

"You!" When Sakura's mother raised the broom to hit both Sakura and Sasuke, suddenly Sasuke was in front of her, shielding her.

Her mother halted her hits, drawing a big breath in attempt to calm herself down.

"Tell me Sasuke, why in the hell you using make up on your face?" Sakura's mother asked after she regained her composure.

"What?" Sasuke frowned, knitting his brows.

"Don't play like a fool! I can see it clearly! Red lipstick, pink eyeshadow, mascara, and blush on...what in the hell!!! Why in the hell you put make up on your face like a woman!?" His mother in law yelled again.

_What!?_

He tried to put up together what his mother in law had said to him. Realizing what she said, he rushed to the bathroom inside their bedroom and shuffled the door, then locked it.

He looked at the mirror..

What he saw was the biggest horror he ever seen in his life beside his family massacre, it sent shiver all over his body.

_Sakura!!!_

He yelled in his mind, his eyes were filled with anger. Sasuke gritted his teeth, seething in anger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called as she softly knocked on the door.

"How dare you did this humiliation to me! What did you put in that damn tea!?" Sasuke shouted clearly in anger but he didn't open the door to let his wife in.

"Sleeping powder...." She answered timidly.

And then after her answer, silent was engulfed them. Sakura felt so much guilty for the humiliation she did to her husband.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean it to turn out to be a big mess like this. It was just a joke. I didn't know that my mother would do something like that on you. I'...I'm so sorry." Sakura really regreted what she did.

Only silentness replied to her.

"My parents have already headed back to their home. I'll explain everything to them tomorrow." Sakura said again but still Sasuke didn't say any single word.

"Damn it Sasuke! I already said sorry to you, say something!" Sakura yelled, losing her patience.

Still he didn't reply.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to go out from the bathroom. As she sat there, she heard water was running down from the bathroom which meant Sasuke was having a shower.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

CLICK

Sakura heard the clicking sound, it meant Sasuke was unlocking the door. So she stood up and waited for him on the middle of the room, facing the bathroom door.

And there he was, he went out from the bathroom with cleaned face, no make-up and only with a towel on his waist.

"AAAHHH!!!" Sakura yelled out, covering her face with her two hands.

"What was that yell for?" Sasuke asked in annoyed.

"Put your clothes on, NOW!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking to the wardrobe.

"You have seen me naked before." He said, putting on a dark blue shirt and white short pants."That was different." She replied. "have you done?"

"Yes. You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and found Sasuke in front of her. He held very serious expression on his face so Sakura assumed that he still mad at her.

**Oops..he still angry.**

"Okay Sasuke, I want to say sorry. I really really regret it." She said lowly barely a whisper as she gazed at him apologetically.

Sasuke smirked devilishly.

**Oh God! That stupid smirk again.**

"Sakura, look behind you." He said, staring at the wall behind her.

"What?" Sakura turned her body around, but there was nothing behind her.

"There is noth...."

He kissed her lips swiftly right when she was just turning her body back to face him.

It was happen very fast.

After the kiss, Sasuke climbed into the bed and laid his body, leaving a statue form of Sakura in the middle of the room.

Sakura stood there with wide eyes, stiffened, didn't move and dumbfounded.

She slowly raised up her hand to touch her lips.

After registered what just happened, her blood was boiled with anger like she was going to explode in any seconds.

"UCHIHA, HOW DARE YOU STOLE A KISS FROM ME!!!" She yelled to him.

"Hn. If you want your kiss back, then take it." He said, tapping his lips teasingly.

His words earned a warning look from her.

"I should let my mother hit you to death!" She hissed deathly, her emerald eyes flashing with anger.

"Hn." He ignored her as he wrapped a blanket on his body then closed his eyes.

"It's the way I said thank you to you." Sasuke said with closed eyes.

"What?"

"The kiss is a thank you from me."

"For what?"

"For the make-over." He said flatly.

"You..." Sakura exhaled a big breath, she never expected her plan would backfire on her.

Sakura decided to stop the argument cause tiredness hit her greatly. She climbed up to the bed beside him, laying down her tired body. But before she fell asleep, she put a bolster between her and Sasuke as a boundary. But what she didn't know that there was nothing could stop Sasuke to snuggle and hug his wife while he was sleeping, specially when it was only a bolster to prevent him from doing it.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANK YOU LIST:**

*)Frost queen : I'm really sorry for posted the wrong chapter T0T.

*) pillowwolfpup : Thank you ^0^

*)Miki-chann : Thank you. I can't make a romance story without Sasuke not being OOC.

*) Tiger Priestess : I'm so happy that my story could make you laugh. Thank you for your review. I'm not good in summary.

*)Theary15: Thank you, Can't wait for your next review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

"Then go and have fun."

"Really? Okay. I'll make sure to have a lot of fun." Sakura said with a fake smile pinned to her face.

She was asking a permission from Sasuke,her husband,to go to the Christmas Festival tonight and she didn't expect he would give the permission easily. Usually he wanted Sakura to stay home because her pregnancy. She was three months along and her belly still didn't show too much of her pregnancy.

"You wanna come with me?" Sakura asked her husband who sat on the couch beside her.

"No." He answered flatly, his eyes glued on the flat screen of the television in front of him.

"Actually I don't care whether you want to come with me or not, but everybody will go to the festival with their partner."

"So?" He replied lazily.

"I don't want to go there alone like a stupid lonely wife and then being an object to be mocked by all the couples at that damn festival just because you,MY OWN HUSBAND,doesn't want to accompany me." Sakura said, rising her voice.

"Don't go then." He answered shortly.

"But, I want to go there. This festival is only once in a year, Sasuke!" She said angrily.

"No. I don't like public places." Sasuke said, resting his head on the couch. He was looked very tired and a couple of sweats had appeared on his forehead.

"C'mon Sasuke. Don't worry, I will always stay by your side at that festival and make sure no one from your fan-girls will annoy you. Promise." Sakura tried to change her husband's mind.

"No." Sasuke answered, closing his onyx eyes.

"C'mon Sasuke..."

"No."

"Please.."

"No."

"Sasu..."

"I SAID NO!" Sasuke shouted harshly but still didn't open his eyes.

Sakura was surprised, being shouted by her husband. He never shouted so harsh like that to her. It was the first time and she didn't know why but it made her feeling something hurt deep inside her heart. Silence filled the room, building the tension between them.

"Fine. I will go with Sai tonight." Sakura stood up from the couch, walking to the front door. Right in front of the door, she placed her hand on the knob, halting to turn it open.

"Don't wait for me. Cause maybe I'm not going home tonight. Just like what you said, I'll make sure I have a lot of fun tonight." She turned the knob and walked outside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sasuke didn't give any reaction by her words. He still shut his eyes tightly and rested his head on the couch. But now his face was covered by sweats and he was panting hardly.

**With Sakura**

**Jerk!! How dare he shouted like that to me! I'm his wife! He should respect me as his wife! And why in the hell I obeyed Tsunade sama to ask for his permission!! I can go wherever I want and I don't give a damn about permission, specially from that damn arrogant cold hearted pompous jerk!!! How stupid I am!!**

As she kept cursing in her mind, she was subconsciously had arrived in front of Sai's house. She huffed and inhaled a deep breath before she knocked on her teammate's door. Shee knocked on the door three times when finally Sai opened the door.

"Hi Ugly. Do you need something?" Sai greeted her with a fake smile on his pale face.

"Stop calling me 'Ugly', Sai. I'm not in the mood. And yes, I need something, I want you to be my partner to attend the Christmas Festival." She uttered her reason still with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Why me? I just read a book about Christmas Festival in Konoha Library and the book said you must go to the festival with your lover, which is means that you must go with Sasu..."

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY HIS NAME!!" Sakura glared intensely to Sai.

"Ow...okay..." Sai gulped, smiling again.

"You want to go with me or not?" Sakura asked firmly, sounded like she was giving him a choose between life and death.

"Sure." Sai nodded without anymore complaint, he was scared with his teammate's superhuman strength.

"Good." She smiled fakely, sending shiver to his body.

**At The Festival**

Sakura and Sai walked side by side, even though they walked together, they didn't act like a lover couple but just like a friend, a comfortable friend for each other. Cause the truth was indeed they were just friend, nothing more. Sakura was smiling cheerfully and she was trying to enjoy the festival, but the image of her husband kept invading her thought. Sakura glanced around at the festival place, a lot of people were wearing Santa costumes and so many other ornaments in red and green colors, indicating the Christmas Day. And just like what she thought, a lot of lover couples were walking hand in hand romantically. This view made her feeling a slight of jealousy. She felt lonely in this beautiful Christmas night.

"Sakura chan!!!"

A yell of her name had sent her mind back to reality. She turned her body around to see the person who had called her name.

"Sakura chan!!!"

It was Naruto with his big grin plastered to his face. He ran to approach her.

"Naruto." Sakura greeted him.

"Ah, Sakura chan, I thought you wouldn't come to the festival. So, Teme has getting better huh? Where is he?" Naruto said bluntly, glancing right and left to find his raven blue haired man.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura was confused by his words 'so Teme has getting better'.

"HAH!!? SAI?! You're coming too!!" Naruto just realized Sai's presence.

"Sakura chan, where is Sasuke?"

"At home, Naru..."

"At home? Is his fever getting worse?" Naruto asked in worry tone.

"Fever!?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes, he got fever. I just realized it when we were back from our mission this afternoon. I thought you already have healed him, Sakura chan. Have you heal....-Oi, Sakura chan, where are you going!!? Sakura chan!!"

Sakura quickly dashed out to go home after she heard what Naruto said about Sasuke, leaving Naruto and Sai in confusion. She felt worry and guilty for her stupidity. She was a good medic nin but she even didn't notice that her own husband got a fever. She wanted desperately to increase her speed but she couldn't, considering her pregnant state.

**At Uchiha Compound**

She quickly opened the door, stomping inside to find Sasuke. She searched in the living room, but he wasn't there. So she rushed to their bedroom, jerking the door open. She found him on their bed, he was breathing hardly.

Sakura climbed up to the bed and sat beside him. He was sweating and panting hardly. Sakura reached out her hand, placing her palm on his forehead and it was felt really hot. He really got a fever.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..." Sasuke tried to answer between his hard breath.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Sakura said as she used her green chakra to reduce his fever.

"Cause I...I'm..not..weak.." Sasuke replied.

"Damn it Sasuke!! We are married, we should rely to each other. And one thing you should know, I never look at you as a weak man!" Sakura shouted in worry and out of patience.

"Stay here, I'll bring you some medicines." Sakura said after she had finished her treatment to reduce his fever. She went to a small first aid box in the drawer beside the wardrobe, skimming over it to find some medicines.

Found the medicines, she went downstairs to get a glass of water.

* * *

When she entered their bedroom again, Sasuke still laid on the bed but now he was breathing softer than before.

"Sasuke, drink this." Sakura approached the bed, climbing on the bed beside him.

He obeyed her like a little boy, drinking the medicines and laying back to the bed. Sakura placed the glass on the bedside table.

"Sasuke, next time you should tell me if you are sick or injured." Sakura said in demanding voice.

"Hn. How was the festival, did you have a lot of fun?" He asked, opening his eyes slowly.

"No." "And it's all your fault." She pouted.

Sasuke chuckled ligthly, staring at her face.

"You such a childish sometimes, Sakura." He smirked.

"Anyway, do you feel better now?" Sakura asked in pure concern.

He nodded weakly.

"Go to sleep, you need a good rest."

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"Why Sasuke? You need to sleep, you are sick now."

"No, I will sleep if...." Sasuke trailed off.

"If what?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed.

"If you sleep too beside me." He said bluntly.

"HAH?" Sakura gasped in shock.

After a while in thought, Sakura began laying herself beside him. She can't resist his request nor did she want to argue with him, specially in his state right now.

"Fine, I'll accompany you until you sleep." Sakura rolled her eyes.

He nodded.

"Oh, Uchiha, I really hate you sometimes." Sakura let out a deep sigh.

After laid her body completely on the bed, she turned her body so her back was on him.

"Hey, facing me. I want to see your face so I can get sleep." He said softly.

"Now I think I really indeed hate you Uchiha Sasuke." Even though she was angry by all his requests, she still did it for him.

"You hate me?" Sasuke asked, looking straight to her emerald eyes.

"Yes, I'm really, really hat..."

Suddenly Sasuke caressed her left cheek with his big and smooth left hand. His touch felt so warm. Her body tingled by only his touch.

"Sakura. Nothing you confess could make me love you less." He said as he kept caressing her cheek affectionately.

"What are..."

"Sshh.." He cut her off, placing his index finger on her cherry color lips.

"I'll love you more with every breath that I take. You must know something Sakura. I'll never desert you" He said while locked their gaze to each other.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about? Are you getting a fever again?" Sakura asked in disbelief, even though deep inside her heart, she really wanted to believe every single word that he said.

Sasuke smiled weakly.

"No."

"So, why you said something like that? It's creepy you know."

"Sakura. Go with me to the New Year Festival. Don't ever you go with any other man again, except me.." He said weakly.

Sakura was very surprised, so much stunned until she couldn't say even a single word. Absentmindedly she nodded to approve his request.

"But, Sasuke, answered me, why you said something like that before?" She asked again still curious by his 'love' word earlier.

"I want to make you fall in love with me again." He answered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Sakura watched his sleeping face with a mouth slightly open and her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart beats.

**Love....**

**He loves me...?**

TBC.

* * *

Author's Note :

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2009 AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 TO YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS ^_____^V**

**Wish You All The Joy And happiness!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

"Sasuke.." Sakura called her husband with uneasiness written on her face.

"Hn." He replied as he took a new dark blue shirt from the wardrobe.

".......nothing...." She sighed desperately.

It was already two months away after what happen on the Christmas night. It kept nagging in her mind, she couldn't forget what was happened on that night. No, it wasn't about what happened on that night but his word on that night that made her uneasy. Everyday after that night she always avoided him and every single night she couldn't sleep cause her mind always repeated his word over and over like a tape recorder. And in the end always one question would pop up in her mind 'Did he mean it ?'

And now she was trying to ask him about it, but she didn't has enough courage to do it. His words had affected her a lot, now everyday she saw him she would blush. His handsome face, his masculine voice, and Oh God his perfect body would always linger in her mind, waking up her wildest dream. It was lust, she tried to convince herself that she did not fall for him again. She was over him years ago since he joined with Madara to destroy Konoha. And about what he said on that night, she was certainly sure it was just because she was carrying his child, his precious child, the next Uchiha generation.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called her but she didn't answer. Looked like she was drown in a deep thought..

"Sakura?" He called again.

No reply.

"Sakura?" He raised his voice a bit, twitching his eyebrows.

Nope, still no reply.

"Sakura!" He shouted, shaking her shoulders slightly to snap her back to reality.

"Wh..what Sasuke!?" She was surprised.

"What were you thinking?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the edge of their bed.

"Umm...hm...no..nothing." She stuttered, she couldn't say she was thinking about him, it was too embarrassing.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes to her. His narrowed eyes said that 'I know you're lying'.

"Really, it's nothing. I..I just thinking about the baby. Yes about the baby. Hehehe..." She grinned slyly.

"Hn." He replied still with 'I don't believe you' expression on his stoic face.

"Hmm..I think we should start to make a nursery room. You know, it just five months left before the baby will born." She said, directing her gaze towards the ground.

His gaze made her more uneasy than before. And more over his presence and proximity made her heart thumping faster than normal.

"We will work on it tomorrow."

"What?" She stared at him dumbfoundedly.

As her eyes met his, her face flustered.

"O-oh the nursery you meant. Sure we can start it tomorrow." She said finally, avoiding his gaze again.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Tell me." He held her chin between his index finger and thumb, bringing her gaze back to him. "You've been acting very strange for these past two months, why?" Sasuke gently asked his pink haired wife.

"I..I.." She sighed and paused for a brief moment. "It's you that make me like this." She confessed.

"Me? But how? I.."

"Yes you, don't act innocently Sasuke! What you said on that night! It's haunting my mind, I can't get over it every single day for these past two months!!" She shouted, letting out all her emotions free.

Sasuke stared at his wife with confused look.

"What I said on that night....? what night? And actually what did I say? I don't get it Sakura." He slightly raised his voice.

"That night, Christmas night. You said....You said...." She was embarrassed to say it loud in front of him.

"I said..." Sasuke trailed off, he wanted his wife to continue it. He knew what she was talking about. He remembered it clearly every single word that came out from his lips that night. But no, he wouldn't repeat it now, he wanted her to be the one to repeat what he said. He acted dumbly like a good actor. He really enjoyed to see his wife so nervous like this.

Meanwhile Sakura was busy biting her lower lip.

"And I said..." He teased her again.

"Sasuke!" She gritted her teeth, inhaling a big breath.

"Don't tell me you don't remember it!" She yelled with frustration.

"Hn. No." He replied shortly.

Sakura watched him in disbelief, her mouth slightly open.

"Fine, You said...You said...You..."

"What?"

"You said something about...about you..love me." She finally said it although the part 'you love me' was barely a whisper.

"What did you.."

"Don't play like a dumb Sasuke and telling me you didn't hear the last part. Cause I know you heard it clearly!" She cut him off.

"Hn. Then what is bothering you?" He grunted.

"That part." Sakura answered bluntly.

"What part, Sakura?" He asked calmly.

"Umm...the love part.."

"What's wrong with that." He said, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"....."

"Sakura"

"....."

"Sakura?"

"...I don't know..." She mumbled.

Sasuke sighed.

"I assume you don't believe it." He stated coldly. Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke moved his face closer to her face, too close indeed, that made their noses brushing with each other. She could feel his minty warm breath on her face. She wanted to avoid his gaze but his onyx eyes were like a magnet to her emerald eyes.

"Sakura"

His voice caressed her lips like a soft kiss, shuddering all of her body.

"I wish my eyes could speak what my heart feels for you cause my lips can lie on what is true. But my eyes couldn't, cause even if I close them I could still see you." Sasuke said firmly with no hesitant in his voice, making her face flustered even more than before. Her heart pounded loudly by his words.

**Sakura get a grip!! He's lying to you. He said that only because you're carrying his child, his heir. All of his romantic words are just a big bullshit!! **Sakura debated in her mind. Her heart wanted to trust him but her mind objected it.

"Why you become so romantic like this Sasuke? What's got into your mind."

His heart ached by her question.

_She still don't believe it._

Silentness was the answer that she got. Their eyes were locked to each other. There was no a single doubt in his hard gaze on her. No doubt that he loved her, but Sakura couldn't, no she didn't want to believe it.

And suddenly her eyes widened by something warm on her lips.

Sasuke was kissing her lips softly but full with passion. She didn't respond to his kiss, she was still surprised by his sudden action. But Sasuke didn't give a damn about her stiffen form or her closed lips, he kept kissing her lips like there was no tomorrow.

When he ended his kiss, Sakura felt coldness on her lips and she wanted his warm lips to warm hers again.

**Sakura, why you let this jerk kissed you again!!** Her mind shouted on her.

"Sasuke." She gritted her teeth, glaring at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why you steal a kiss from me every time you have a chance!!?" She yelled to him

"....."

"Answer me!!"

"Cause a legal kiss is never as good as a stolen one." He smirked teasingly

"You jerk!!! What do you think of me huh!!? Your whore, your baby maker, or maybe a bitch that you can toy with every time you want!!!?"

"Sakura!" He yelled, his eyes were flashing with anger . "You're so unreasonable. I never think of you like that. You are my WIFE!" He emphasized the word 'wife'.

"Really huh!? So what is a kiss means for you!?" She asked with a challenging tone.

He didn't say anything, contemplating hardly to find the right answer for her question. A kiss, what it was supposed to mean. He kissed her cause his heart said so, because he cared for her, he loved her. But if he said that he kissed her because he loved her, she wouldn't believe it. What should he said to her.

"Are you going to answer or not? ?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hn." He grunted annoyedly. "Kiss is an upper preparation for lower invasion, that will lead to further penetration, in fast acceleration that will build the next generation." He answered bluntly, but still with certainty in his tone.

Suddenly Sakura's face became red with rage. And then...

PLAAAK!!!

She slapped his right face, leaving a big red mark on his pale skin.

"So I was right. It's all just about this baby. You just want me as your baby maker, to continue your almost extinct clan!!! I hate you Uchiha Sasuke!! I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled angrily as tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Sakura.." He tried to calm her down so he could explain the truth. But Sakura kept crying, her heart was broke into million pieces. She almost believed him that he really loved her, but now her trust on him was ruined.

"Sakura, listen.." He reached out his hand to touch her arm but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!!" She yelled as she stood up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't need to know Uchiha. I'll send the divorce paper to you after I give my sign." She said with her back on him.

"But Sakura, listen I.."

"No Uchiha. It's over. I'm going back to my parent's house and don't ever you come to look for me cause I don't want to see your face ever again." And then she stomped out from their bedroom with tears stained face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called her desperately.

"What I've done, damn it!!!" He shouted as he stared on the door, watching her departure.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hohohoho...finally I got my title as "Bachelor of Computer major in Information System" ^___^v **

**Yeaahhhh....hip hip hooray!! Banzai!! **

**Now I'm waiting for my graduation ceremony to make it officially. **

**That's why I could update this story....**

**Thank you List:**

**1) Miki-chann **

**2) hikari98 **

**3) Twisted Musalih**

**4) Theary15 **

**5) Tiger Priestess **

**See you!! ^0^V**

**Ciel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

"Sakura, I think you should stop this hide and seek thing with your husband. It's too immature, grown up Sakura. Meet your husband and talk to him. Nothing will be solved if you keep hiding from him." A woman with pink hair just like Sakura but looked older gave an advice as she rolled up a sushi.

"No, Mom. I have nothing else to say to him. It's over. Now I'm just waiting for him to send back the divorce paper to me, with his signature on it of course. Then, it's done. I'm free." Sakura said, munching a small roll of sushi.

Her mother gave her a disapproving look, sighing because her daughter's stubbornness.

"You miss him, admit it Sakura. Don't ever think you can lie to me, I'm your mother, I know you very well."

"No, Mom, that's not true. I do not miss him."

"Then why you keep staring on his photograph when you..."

"Wait! Are you spying on me, Mom?" Sakura cut he mother off.

Her mother couldn't find a retort and there was a glint of guilty on her eyes.

"How could you Mom!" She said in disbelief.

"Sakura..."

"Please Mom, I'm tired now. I think I need a good rest.." Sakura let the subject drop, standing up carefully and walking upstairs to the direction of her bedroom.

Sakura rested her sore back because of her pregnancy onto the bed, making herself comfortable. She was so upset and mad towards her mother, she didn't like if someone interfered her private life. Sakura realized that her mother didn't mean any offense towards her, she was just worrying about her. But for God's sake, she wasn't a little child anymore, in fact she was the one who would have a baby in the next few months. And what the most annoying her was the fact that her mother's words was true. She had missed him since the night she left him. Sometimes, when she was alone in her bedroom, she would take out their wedding photograph from her bedside table, then she would gaze on his feature on the photograph until sleep finally consumed her. One month had passed since that night, and for the whole month, Sasuke always came looking for her on her parents' house. Every single day he would come but Sakura still refused to see him. She had sent him their divorce paper and a note which told him to send it back to her after he gave his signature. But till now he never sent it back.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. As she started to close her eyes to get sleep, her mother called her from downstairs.

"Sakura! Sasuke is here to see you!" Her mother shouted from the foot of the stairs.

**With Sasuke and Sakura's Mother**

"She's in her bedroom." Sakura's mother told her still son in law who looked like a mess. He was looked like a lifeless body, no soul, and his eyes were empty yet so dark.

"Why?" Sasuke asked shortly.

He was slightly confused why his mother in law would let him to meet her daughter, cause those days before she even never let him in.

"Both of you need to talk to solve whatever your problem is." She replied to him, staring at him in motherly way.

He nodded, making his way to the stairs.

"Sasuke." She called him, halting his pace. "Be patient with her, she is so stubborn sometimes." She said.

"Hn." He continued his pace towards his wife's bedroom.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Hearing his footsteps towards her room, Sakura hurriedly got up from the bed and locked her door. She wondered why her mother let him in to the house. She had told her clearly that she didn't want to meet him ever again.

"Sakura." Sasuke called for his wife, standing in front of her room. He knocked on her door for a few times but there was no answer from her. On the other side, Sakura was also standing in front of the door, hearing his deep voice. They were both staring to the door like they could see each other through it. They had terribly missed and longed to see each other since that night, specially him. He wanted to break down this door so he could see his wife again. But he wouldn't do it, he was here cause he wanted to talk, not using any force on her. So he must restrained himself not to break this damn door and then ravish her to show how much he had missed her.

"Sakura..." He called her name again, struggling for words.

"Go away, Sasuke."

It was not a reply that he had hoped she would say, but at least she replied his call.

"Open this door. We need to talk. I wanna explain something to you." He said in almost pleading tone.

"There is nothing we need to talk about. If you're here to give the divorce paper, please give it to my mother. And then go away, don't bug me anymore." Sakura told sarcastically.

"I've burned it to ashes." Sasuke said lowly, almost like a whisper.

"WHAT! What do you mean Sasuke!" She said in surprise.

"That damn paper, I've burned it to ashes." he repeated his word her more louder than before.

Her eyes widened in completely surprise now.

"How dare you, Sasu.."

"Shut up! And listen to me!" He yelled, cutting her off.

Silence engulfed them for a moment, not even a single word could be heard from each of them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I miss you." Sasuke said suddenly as he placed his right hand on the wooden door like he was touching her.

One tear slipped away from her eye. She wanted badly to tell him that she missed him too, but her pride prevented her to do so. She couldn't let his words fool her anymore. It needed more than words to convince her.

"No..." She shook her head, though he couldn't see it.

"I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go, but I can't." Sasuke said honestly, there was no hint of doubt in his deep voice. He always put a cold mask on his face but now he tore it off, and it was only for her. He wasn't a talkative person either, in fact he was a quiet person, but now he would say anything to get her back. He would do anything for her.

Sakura felt something in her heart as she heard his words previously. She slumped down on the floor with her back on the door, resting on it. And somehow, Sasuke knew that. He imitated her position, so now they were sitting on the floor with their backs resting to each other indirectly cause the wooden door being the barrier between them.

"Sakura, since I lost you, I lost myself. My dreams are empty from the day you slipped away." There ware sadness and sincerity in his voice.

"Please stop your fucking lies. Sasuke." Every words that came out from his lips had made an inner turmoil in her heart.

"I'm not lying to you. You leave me breathless, Sakura. You stole my world, leave me down and lonely." He said through gritted teeth.

_Is that so hard for her to believe me? Please Sakura..._ Sasuke said in his heart.

"No, you want this baby, not me..." She said as she sobbed. "Please go away!"

"No, I won't go home without you. I want you even if you didn't pregnant with my child. I want you, Sakura. I want you as yourself not as the mother of my child." Sasuke stated firmly how bad he wanted her. He didn't know what else to say to convince her about his feeling, cause she would always consider every single word from him as a big bullshit.

"You don't want me back, Sakura? Don't you still love me like you said when we were genin?" He asked, his voice was a bit shaky. Not because he was crying but because he feared for her answer. His heart ached when he imagined if she said no to him, that she didn't love him any more.

Sakura started sobbing more hysterically by his question.

"I...I always love you, Sasuke...But I don't think if I could ever believe you anymore..." She retorted, clenching her hands tightly.

Suddenly, Sasuke laughed in bitterly way, trying to hide the immense pain inside his heart. But yet he failed, one tear had escaped from one of his onyx eye. "Is that so, Sakura? Won't you give me one more chance?" Sasuke pleaded. Never in his life he pleaded to someone else, and now there he was, pleading to his own wife, the woman he loved.

"No, I'm tired giving you another chance. I gave my life for you, I gave so many chances for you since you left Konoha and became a traitor., but you just kept turning me down. And you almost killed me back then on Konoha War. Now you want one more chance from me, but I'm already tired of you Sasuke. So please just go away and leave me alone." Sakura said, letting all of her emotions out. "I hope you find someone better than me." She added, though her heart was shattered when she said it.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment. Her words stung his heart like he was being pierced by his own katana.

"I will not find someone else. Never. I told you, I just want you, Sakura..." He paused for a while.

"Sakura, ...someone like who I am, thank you for loving me. I want you to know that now I'm regret like a fool. If I couldn't be with you, then there was no purpose for me to live my life anymore...I love you, I will love you forever. I will remember you...until we meet again in the next realm. I won't forget you."

Sakura flinched hearing his words, her eyes widened in horror.

**Next realm? What the hell is he talking about?**

Anxiety crept into her heart, making her heart to beat faster than normal. She hurriedly stood up from the door, wiping her tears. She opened the door, but Sasuke wasn't there anymore, adding more horror to her heart.

**Where is he? Is he going to kill himself! O h God, please don't let him does something stupid. No, he is Uchiha Sasuke, it's impossible for him to do something stupid like that. **

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**No, no, no, I need to find him now. **Sakura said in her heart, then she walked downstairs.

She made her way out of her parents' house, but only to find nobody. A surge of loss suddenly hit her. She began to track down his chakra, but she couldn't feel it anywhere. So she decided to walk on the street randomly, hoping she would find him. It was late at night, and the air was so cold. But unluckily for her, rain suddenly fell heavily, soaking all of her body. She kept looking for her husband, ignoring her soaking wet body. And after she walked for minutes felt like hours, she finally found him. He was standing on the bridge with his gaze fell down to the river beneath him.

And like watching a slow motion, she saw him in horror as he pulled out his katana from his waistband.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as he pointed his katana on his heart.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**'Thank You' List:**

**a) hikari98 : Thank you a lot...love you... ^_^V**

**b) Tiger Priestess : Thank youuu...love you too...^O^V **

**c) digzzz : Thank you, your review is soooooo sweet...I love it ^_^v**

**d) -.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.- : aw...your review made me flying high into the sky...but...OUCH! I hit the ceiling of my room. Hehehehehe...THANK YOU, love you..^_^v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing!? Are you losing your mind, huh!?" Sakura yelled, seething in anger.

Never in her life she ever though he would kill himself because of her. It wasn't like him at all, not like Sasuke whom she had knew since she was genin. His behavior towards her was just really really out of ordinary, he was acting out of his usual character.

Looking at his wife who was standing in front of him now, he lowered down his hand which was holding the katana. He stood there, frozen under the rain as his his pair of eyes remained on her eyes. There was sadness in his onyx eyes eventhough his face expression still emotionless almost cold like always.

"Sasuke, why the hell you're doing this?"

"........"

"........"

"........"

"UCHIHA SASUKE, ANSWER ME!"

"I'm weak without you. I don't have any reason to live without you by my side." He answered, placing his right palm hand on her right cheek.

She stiffened by his touch, it was so warm though it was wet by the rain. Her all body tingled only by a simple touch from him, just like this.

" Don't. You. Ever. Do. Something. Stupid. Like. This. Again!! I don't want my baby to be born and grow up without it's father.." She sobbed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Her tears mixed up with the raindrops. When she saw him trying to kill himself, she realized she couldn't live without him. She wished he knew how much she scared when she saw he was going to hurt himself. She needed him, she wanted him, she loved him. And this realization had washed away all of her anger towards him, like being washed by the rain. She didn't care if in the end she would end up being hurt again by him as long as she could be by his side even though it wouldn't last forever.

"I love you, Sakura. Give me just one more chance, please. I'll not waste it. Please stay with me." He said lowly almost like a whisper in the wind

"..........."

"..........."

"..........."

She finally nodded after a while as she sobbed even more louder.

A smile formed on his lips instantaneously. "Thank you, Sakura." He said, abruptly hugging her tightly but being blocked by her swollen belly. He almost forgot that she was pregnant, but then he loosen his embrace on her. Sakura hesitated to hug him back but she couldn't deny it any longer, she wanted him so badly. For him to say that he loved her was like a dream coming true for her. She had waited for him to say those words since she was genin. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm of his embrace.

"Sakura, your body is so cold." Sasuke said.

She was shuddering on his embrace.

"Sakura, we better go home now." Sasuke told her, realizing that the rain still falling on both of them. Their body were so soaked in wet.

"C'mon Sakura." He said as he pulled her slowly from his embrace. But Sakura didn't move even a bit.

"Sakura?"

He looked on her face, finding her eyes were closed. She was fainted.

Panic rushed through all of his body. He hurriedly scooped her body up, carrying her bridal style towards Konoha Hospital.

**Two Days Later**

Sakura's condition was better now, she got a fever on that rainy night but it had gone now. Her baby was fine too but still she needed to control her emotion and not to get a lot of stress cause it wasn't healthy for the baby and it could trigger premature contraction. Tomorrow she would be released from the hospital.

"Sasuke, promise me, you'll be honest to me forever and use more words." Sakura stated to her husband who was sitting on the chair right beside her bed.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, words please." She warned playfully.

"I promise." He sighed. "Be honest and use more words...hmm..I think I should tell you all the truths then." He said, feeling nauseous on his stomach.

"What truths?" She asked quizzically, raising her eye brows.

"First, I lied to you about I wanted to kill myself on that night. Actually, I ..."

"WHAT!? You're really a jerk! Then, why you said something about 'meet me on the next realm' huh?" She was furious by her husband's confession.

"Calm down, I'm trying to explain." He paused. "Actually, it was my plan to get you back. I had no other way on that night, you were so hard to convince."

He paused again.

"And the second truth is I was watching you since you stepped out from your parents' house to look for me. When I saw you walked to the direction of the bridge, I quickly rushed to that place, and..."

"And ACTION!" She shouted, imitating a movie director. "You're such a GOOD ACTOR, Sa-su-ke" She smile threateningly.

"I still have one more truth to tell you, Sakura. It's about the rain on that night. I was the one who had created the rain., I used my chidori." He said with serious expression on his face.

"WHAT!!? OH DAMN YOU SASUKE!! Why in the hell you did that!?" Sakura yelled, glaring on her husband.

"To add more dramatic effect." He answered bluntly, shrugging slightly.

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief, her lips slightly parted. Her blood boiled with rage. She grabbed the pillow which was supporting her back, gripping it tightly.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" She shouted as she started hitting him with the pillow. Thanks God, she didn't bring her one set of kunai or else she would throw it on him instead of a pillow.

He blocked it with his hands.

"DRAMATIC, HUH!!? I WALKED UNDER THE FUCKING RAIN AND GOT SICK ONLY TO FIND YOU, ASSHOLE!! ARE YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SASUKE!!!? I''M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND YOU LET ME UNDER THAT FUCKING RAIN!!! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR, SASUKE!!!" She hit him again, over and over. "Did you know that you scared me almost to death when you pointed your damn katana on your fucking heart? And now you told it was just a big lie!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Calm down, Sakura." He said, while his two hands were busy blocking her attacks. "Not everything I said were lies, my words to you, I really meant it. I still mean it now. I really love you." He stated honestly, making Sakura speechless.

She stopped hitting him, but with the pillow still on her clutch.

They stared to each other for a moment, and then...

SMACK!!

A pillow landed on Sasuke's face hardly.

"Got you!!" Sakura sheered, laughing happily.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. He threw the pillow across the room., scowling deeply.

"I'll punish you, Sa-ku-ra." He said, standing up from his chair. He leaned his body over to her, who was sitting on the bed, his eyes were darken than usual.

"Wha..what are you doing , Sasuke?" She glared, trying to back away from him.

He grabbed her shoulders as she tried to go down from the bed. She struggled to escape from his grasp.

He leaned more closer to her and finally crushed her lips with his. Her eyes widened swiftly and her body stiffen like a statue. His tongue playfully licked her lips, asking for access to her mouth. Couldn't resist the temptation any longer, she parted her lips slowly, giving a full access to his tongue. Her head was spinning as he began exploring her mouth. Slowly but sure, she began kissing him back. Their tongues began tasting each other, dancing in their own melody. They were in their heaven until....

"TEME!! YOU CAN'T MAKE A BABY WHEN SAKURA CHAN IS ALREADY PREGNANT!!" Naruto shouted with serious expression, standing in front of the door frame.

The couple stopped their passionate kiss immediately.

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura blushed, her cheeks were deep shade of red.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

Sakura laid on the bed with her eyes glued to the ceiling of their bedroom. Her mind wandered around thinking about her husband's new behavior. This was the first night she could sleep back on her own bed that she shared with her husband unwillingly. She was released by the hospital this morning and she felt happy to be back home. Not that she hated hospital-cause she worked at there-but the strong smell of medicines and quite uncomfortable bed were enough sickening her. As she continued her wandering mind, a soft clicking sound of the door from inside the bathroom was heard. And before her husband stepped out from there, she hurriedly fixed her silky white night gown till it was covering her body perfectly. So no exposed part of her skin that might be stimulate the lust within her handsome husband. Feeling satisfied with the night gown, she grabbed and pulled the blanket over her body till it reached her neck. Now she felt completely secure, she would not let him doing something like kissing or hugging her just like back then, not now, not tonight anyway. Cause in fact Sakura herself wasn't so sure about her own feeling, whether she still loved him or not. She sighed, darting her green eyes to the figure who had just opened the bathroom door and stepped out from there. He was only in his black shorts, with no shirt on his perfect upper body. He dried his blue-raven hair with a white towel, his back hair still in spiky style like a duck's butt even though it was damped. Such a weird hair. Looking at his half naked body, it coincidentally brought back her memory to the hospital when he kissed her lips and she returned his kiss whole heartedly. Her cheeks tinged with shade of pink. Why she kissed him back? Was that lust? Or something deeper than that? Did she still has feeling towards him? Or maybe she just being carried away with all his romantic way towards her? Her mind slipped back to reality when she felt something invading the vacant space on the bed beside her. It was him, her husband, she didn't even realize he had laid down next to her. It felt like only a minute she was staring on his half naked body and him drying his hair with a towel. She must be too engrossed with her own mind longer than she thought. Sasuke laid there on his back, slipping under the blanket which he shared with his wife. He adjusted his body until he got a comfortable position.

"Sakura, what's the matter? You're very quiet today." Sasuke asked, facing his head to her side. His onyx eyes stared through hers intensely.

"Nothing. I just thinking about us." She replied, clutching the blanket lightly.

"Hn, what is it?" he stared at her quizzically.

"Hmm.." She mumbled.

"Hn?" He knitted his eyebrows.

"Are we going to continue this marriage after this baby is born? Actually I'm so confuse, where this relationship is going to be Sasuke?" She told him firmly, straight to the point.

"Stop this rambling, Sakura. After all that I've done, you sure still don't know what I want?" Sasuke retorted, smashing his sexy lips into a thin line. His answer surely surprised her. She looked into his deep black eyes, feeling uncertain.

"But I don't know whether I can trust you or not. Sasuke, are you sure this is gonna work? Do you really love me that much? Cause for me it feels so unreal." Curious clearly painted on her flawless face.

"Hn. If this isn't love why would I want to put myself in shame for saying all of those romantic cheesy fluffy words towards you!" He took a sharp breath.

"I don't regret it though." He pouted lightly, but still he looked like a child.

His pouting face was really cute, she couldn't help but giggle in response.

"What is so funny?" He growled.

Her giggle turned into a small laughter.

Stop it." he said in annoyance.

She stopped laughing, dragging her eyes back to his.

"Sasuke, actually I'm not sure if I can love you back again or maybe indeed I'm still in love with you. I'm not sure with my own feeling." Her face turned into serious expression. She needed to say this to him, cause he deserved to know that maybe she couldn't return his feeling right way.

"Hn. Then learn to love me again. Cause you know I'll never let you out of my life ever again. You are mine and I'm yours." He said possessively.

She rolled her eyes of his possessiveness.

"Ok, I'll try to learn, but..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"I guess I need a good teacher for that, right?" She said seductively.

"Hn, I'm good on it." He smirked playfully and she smiled awkwardly.

**Pervert! Note that Uchiha Sasuke, My Husband, is a PERVERT!**

"Why don't we start the first lesson tonight. Shall we?" H e said seductively as he lifted his body, propping his weight with his right elbow. He stared down to his wife, his beautiful woman, his irresistible mistress, his smart and caring friend, yes she was his everything. No word could describe what he felt towards her. It was too much. His half body slightly leaned down, looming over her half form.

"No." She placed her index finger on his warm lips, stopping him when he was only inches from capturing her lips. He frowned, feeling displeased.

"I'm too tired. Sorry.." she said timidly, realizing his annoyed expression.

"Hn. Good night Sakura." He leaned down to her blanket covered belly, kissing and whispering good night to their baby. Then he dropped his back to the bed like a defeated warrior.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She said quietly.

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

Twenty minutes had passed after they said their goodnight. Sakura opened her eyelids, blinking a few times. She didn't know why but she can't sleep. She blinked a few more times before she closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep.

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

Almost one hour passed now, and there she was still with wide opened eyes. She dragged her eyes to the ceiling, hearing the 'tick tock' sound of the clock hanging on the wall. She didn't feel sleepy yet.

"Sasuke." She called her husband, deciding to wake him up to accompany her.

"Sasuke." She called again cause he didn't stir on her first call.

And yet he still didn't budge now.

"Sasuke!" She raised her voice a bit more. He still didn't show any slightest move as a sign that he was awake.

"You really sleep like a dead man, Sasuke." She mumbled in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

She started moving around on the bed, causing it to bounce a bit. It worked. He groaned.

"Stop moving around, Sakura." His eyes fluttered open, tilting his head aside to look at her face.

"I can't sleep." She said like a child.

Although he still annoyed by the previous event, he couldn't help but forget it when he saw her cute face like this. He sighed tiredly.

"Why don't you try on counting sheep?" He suggested his wife.

"No, I don't like sheep." She said stubbornly.

He sighed again for the thousandth times this day.

"How about counting sasuke?" He suggested with smirk on his face.

"Huh? Counting sasuke? Do you mean to count your image in mind till I fall asleep?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hn, you will like it." He said still with his cocky smirk.

"Cocky arrogant jerk." She mumbled quietly.

"I heard that." He growled.

"Just try it Sakura, trust me it will work."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I have been doing that right when you ran away one month ago, leaving me alone." He frowned as he remembered the bad memory that he wanted to ditch away forever from his mind.

"Only when I can't sleep though." he added hurriedly.

"You...You..counting yourself till fall asleep? Hahahahaha....Are you sure you don't have a mental disorder or something, Sasuke? Hahahaha.." Sakura burst in laughter. It was so hilarious for her.

"No. I call it counting sakura." He said in a tad of annoyance.

"Haha..ha..what?" Her laughter died down suddenly.

"You heard me." He mumbled.

"Coun..counting sakura..." Her mouth parted slightly in disbelief.

"Hn. When I can't sleep, I always do counting sakura. One sakura, two sakura, three sakura, and more until my mind is full with your images and then I can sleep contentedly." Sasuke said as he locked his eyes with hers.

Sakura gulped nervously, her face flustered in a deep shade of red. Sasuke smirked in amusement when he noticed her redder cheeks.

"Close your eyes Sakura, try it." He ordered with his velvet voice, a voice that could melt any girl's heart. She nodded and closed her eyes, starting to count as she imagining his image in her mind.

**One sasuke, two sasuke, three sasuke.....ten sasuke.**

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Eeuww...it was so scary." She looked at her husband with grimace expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura? You just closed your eyes barely a minute." He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I was counting sasuke, at first it was okay but then when there were ten sasuke, it was so scary. I couldn't bare it." She still grimaced.

"Why?" He clearly annoyed now. How could she say that? It sounded like she couldn't stand his presence near her.

"Can you imagine yourself being surrounded by ten cocky arrogant cold hearted jerk?" She shuddered in pretense.

"Hn, why don't you imagine yourself being surrounded by ten PINK haired woman." He retorted, emphasizing the word 'pink'. Then he closed his eyes tightly. Sakura laughed by his reaction. It always fun to make fun of him.

"Hey Sasuke, are you mad?" she tapped his shoulder slowly. He didn't response, so he nudged his chest with her elbow. Now she got his response as he cracked his eyes open slowly to look at her.

"I'm just kidding Sasuke, I didn't mean it." She smiled in apologetic way.

"Hn." He grunted.

Their eyes locked together for a while. Then Sasuke took her hand on his, entwining their fingers.

"Sakura..there is a love that only you can give, a smile that only your lips can show, a twinkle that can only be seen in your eyes." He paused, staring through her eyes.

"And a life of mine that you alone can complete." He finished his words.

She blushed instantly.

"Goo..goodnight Sasuke." She stuttered, hurriedly closing her eyes. Sasuke chuckled. "Goodnight Sakura."

They laid on their backs as they dozed off safe and peacefully, holding each other's hand

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note : Sorry for not updating for a thousand years... T-T I'm busy with my life and not in the mood to write any chapter or story. But I promise I'll try to update all my stories as soon as possible. I'm really really really really really sorry....**

**'THANK YOU' LIST :**

**a) Twisted Musalih : Thank you for being my first reviewer on chapter 8 ^0^ love you.**

**b) Tiger Priestess : Thank you for being my second reviewer on chapter 8 ^___^v love you.**

**c) Digz : Thank you for being my third reviewer on chapter 8 and thank you too for liking it. ^-^ love you.**

**d) digzzz : Thank you for being my fourth reviewer on chapter 8 ^O^ love you. (PS : digzzz you have a similar name with my third reviewer "Digz", are you the same person? Hehe)**

**e) hikari98 : Thank you for being my fifth reviewer on chapter 8 ^--^v Love you. Thanks for the five star (wink)hehehehe..**

**f) Theary15 : Thank you for being my sixth reviewer on chapter 8 and thanks for loving this story of mine. ^00^ Love you.**

g) pillowwolfpup : **Thank you for being my seventh reviewer on chapter 8 and thanks God you loved it. ^---^ love you.**

**h) ****-.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.-**** : Thank you for being my eighth reviewer on chapter 8 ^___^v I've fallen for your review too..love you too. Hahahhaa...**

**i) ****iRoxXD**** : Thank you for being my ninth reviewer on chapter 8 and sorry for made you waiting for so looong... ^000^ love you.**

**j) ****-ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-**** : Thank you for being my tenth reviewer on chapter 8 ^_^v love you.**

**k) ****Pink Lady410**** : Thank you for being my eleventh reviewer on chapter 8. you surprised me with your review...hehehe...cause I never thought that I would get a review after months I didn't update this story....love you my Pink Lady410 ^__^**

**And last, thanks to Owl City cause his songs are full of imaginations, so I got my mood back to write this chapter...hehehhehe.....**

**Ps: feel free to tweet me at CielKazu, that's my new twitter account...  
**

**See ya ^___^v**

**Ciel Kazu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Learn To love You Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

* * *

Sakura,

meet me at the training ground.

Sakura read the small note on the coffee table in the living room. **What for?** She thought. But she went to that place nonetheless. She wobbled her way to the training ground. Her stomach was getting bigger and more rounded, felt like it was growing everyday.

"What is it all about, Sasuke?" Sakura approached her husband, who stood on the middle of the ground. A smirk was plastered on his sensuous lips.

"I have something to show you." He spoke, still smirking.

"What is it?" It sure ticked her curiosity, she wondered what was it.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you." He leaned down to he ear and whispered with his velvet voice.

"Sasuke, I don't like surprise. Show it to me now." She demanded.

"No. Not now, Sakura." Sasuke shook his head right and left. Usually he couldn't resist whatever his pregnant wife's wants. But it was a surprise, it wasn't a surprise anymore if he told her what it was.

"Sasuke..." She whined. She became very moody, impatient and cranky nowadays, blamed the pregnancy.

"Patient, Sakura. Now I will put this on your eyes so you can't cheat." He took out a black blind fold from his pocket, then covered her eyes with it, tying it behind her head.

"Done. Don't try to peep, Sakura." He warned her playfully.

She grunted. "like I can." She mumbled.

"Come on, I will guide you. Hold my hand." He chuckled, taking her delicate hand in his big hand while his other hand encircling around her swollen stomach.

"Be careful, Sasuke. Don't make me trip."

"I won't." He stated firmly.

He guided her into a small meadow, not too far from the training ground. They stopped at the middle.

"Are we arrive yet?"She asked her husband.

"Yes." He spoke shortly.

"Can I open this now?" She pointed to the blind fold.

"Not yet, wait."

Sasuke made a few hand seals and activated his mangekyou sharingan. Suddenly the sky above them became dark, day became night only in an instant.

"You can open it now, Sakura."

"Okay.." She tried to untie the knot behind her head but she always failed. "Sasuke! You tied it too hard, I can't open it." She shouted impatiently, she couldn't wait to see her husband's surprise for her.

"Hn." He helped her untie it.

She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust the brightness. After getting her clear view back, she looked around her, it was dark. A small smile made its way on her lips, she awed at what she she saw. Not because the darkness, but because all the little glowing animals that surrounded them, not them, but her.

"Fireflies..." She gasped in astonishment. The fireflies were glowing with green-yellowish light, shining brightly as they dancing together on the air. The flowers around them also shimmered by its lights. It was the utmost beautiful scenery that she ever seen in her life. Sakura twirled her body around carefully, surrounded by the fireflies.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke." She stretched one of her arm out to touch the fireflies. Surprisingly, one firefly perched on her open palm.

"Sasuke, look." She gave him a whole-hearted smile, making him smile too.

"Its name is Sasuke number two." Sasuke pointed to the firefly on her palm.

"Eh?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"What about this, what is its name?" She pointed to a random firefly which still danced around her.

"Sasuke number three."

"And this?"

"Sasuke number four."

"This?"

"Sasuke number five.

"This?" She really amused, again she pointed to a random firefly.

He grunted in annoyance. And she laughed.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm just curious. I wonder which one is Sasuke number one?" She giggled.

Sasuke stepped closer to his wife and closed their gap though her stomach was in the way.

"Here, right in front of you." He said in a husky tone. She blushed inwardly, averting her eyes from his.

"Umm...is this a genjutsu, Sasuke?" She tried to change the subject.

"Hn."

"I thought sharingan couldn't make a beautiful genjutsu like this." She brought her eyes back to meet his onyx eyes.

"I thought so. I used to hate this eyes, Sakura. For me, it was a curse that I would bear for the rest of my life." He stared through her eyes. It made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't avoid his eyes nonetheless, it were like a strong magnet.

"used to?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Hn." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"So you don't hate it anymore, do you? You should do this from long time ago, Sasuke. Cause I think your eyes are beautiful." She smiled genuinely.

"Hn. You know what, Sakura. I love my eyes when you look into them." He cupped her face with both of his hands. "I love my name when you say it." He traced her lips with his thumb. "I love my heart when you love it." He placed his palm right on her beating heart. "I love my life when you are in to it." He leaned down his head towards her and captured her lips with his. His words tingled her, she felt some urges to hold him tight, to kiss him, and never let him go ever again. She didn't want this happiness to end, she wanted it to be last forever. She wanted him so bad. Was this love or lust? She didn't know, but she wanted this to be last forever.

He parted their lips to catch some air, while they stared to each other. He placed his forehead on her forehead. Abruptly she moved back.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"My forehead is big. I don't like it." She mumbled.

He chuckled, her pouting face was the cutest thing for him.

"Yes, I know it's big. But I love it cause I can kiss you here..." He kissed on the right corner of her forehead. "Then here.." He kissed the middle of her forehead. "And here too..." He kissed on the left corner of her forehead. "And here...and here...and here.." He planted so many random kisses on her forehead, making his wife giggles.

"Stop it, Sasuke."

Then he captured her luscious lips back, testing the sweet again. She returned the kiss as passionate as him, placing her hands on his broad chest. He nibbled her lips, licking and sucking it. As their tongues danced with fire called passion...

"Teme! What are you doing here?" the big-mouthed blond shouted. He stood a little ways away from them. Sasuke growled.

"This genjutsu, did you do this, Sasuke?" Naruto opened his big mouth again. "For what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a sharp breath, drawing his katana from it sheath on his waist band.

"Teme? Hello? Don't space out."

Sasuke broke his genjutsu, the sky above them turned back to its color, a bright day. And the fireflies were gone too.

"Teme, what is that for?" Naruto pointed to the katana in Sasuke's hand.

"You really getting on my nerves, Naruto." He growled as he began to take some steps towards the blonde.

"Hey, hey, what did I do, Teme?"

Sakura hurriedly rushed to her husband's side. She hold his arm, stroking it in a soothing manner to calm him. Although she was obviously disappointed too because the loss of the sensation and the moment before, she still couldn't let his husband hurt Naruto, their best friend.

The three of them stood still in their position for seemed like an eternity.

"Let's go home." Sasuke grunted, poofing him and Sakura away from the place and leaving some clouds.

"Eh? What did I do?" Naruto tilted his head aside slightly with a puzzled look on his face.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**'Thank You' List :**

**a) **pillowwolfpup

b) **Tiger Priestess**

**c) Twisted Musalih**

**d) hikari98**

Ps. :Next chapter will not going to be fluffy romance.


	11. note

I will update this story,for u my reader who had asked me to update. hehehe,u guys are really made my day. just wait,i will update around next week. _


End file.
